


I was almost trampled and you're mocking me?

by australopithecushomo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: (Well there will be eventual smut if i ever continue the story far enough), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australopithecushomo/pseuds/australopithecushomo
Summary: Laura Hollis has never been to a punk rock concert, so letting her friends drag her along, especially right after a big political event wasnt the best idea. The audience is extra energized because they're all trying to release their anxiety after the outcome of the presidential election. Laura gets pulled into the mosh pit and thrown around until someone manages to pull her out. Laura isn't as thankful as you'd expect.  (I have no idea where this story will be going, I was at a concert last weekend and it gave me the idea. The first chapter is Lauras point of view but the following chapters, should i continue the fic, may shift pov)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my experience being thrown around a mosh pit, I'm basically Laura sized so thats how the idea of Laura getting stuck in the pit came to be. The band in the first chapter is NOFX. I wrote this at 1am so if it sucks I'm sorry.
> 
> [This story takes place in modern day, all characters are human, and it takes place in the United States]

I can't believe I let my friends convince me to come to this concert. So far the opening bands were good, but a crowd surfer almost kicked me in the face, I think that was beer that somebody just threw in the air, and I stepped in gum. 

 

Live music is fun, but Kirsch and Laf disappeared into the mosh pit and Perry is standing near the back of the hall anxiously looking at the unclean floor and rowdy audience. That leaves me standing here near the front, desperately clinging to the rail in front of the stage to avoid getting shoved into the mosh pit. 

 

The main band’s roadies just finished up and a guy dances on stage to “Time warp”. He has a lopsided mohawk and mutton chops. He's wearing a leather skirt, fishnets, and combat boots. The rest of the band make their way out and they all grab their instruments and get situated. 

 

The band begins to play. It's immediately obvious this punk band is very political and the audience is really feeling their music after the recent presidential election. As soon as the first song reaches the chorus the audience becomes increasingly active, I can no longer grasp the railing anymore and I'm getting painfully sandwiched between tall sweaty guys, not exactly my cup of tea if you know what I'm saying. 

 

I gradually get shoved back into the mosh pit and as fun as I'm sure it is for some, it's not nice when your face height is consistent with the shoulder height of most people. So far I've been punched in the jaw twice and some dude lost his balance and punched me in the chest. Ouch. 

 

Ya know, I get that shoving shoulders is cool in a mosh, but I'm tiny ok?? Let me get out of here. My feet get stomped on a few times and one of those times hurts severely. 

 

I'm being thrown around helplessly when somebody grabs my shoulder and gently pulls me further back, shoving the moshers to the side as they try to crash into us. 

 

We get far enough behind the mosh that I can stand in one place without being pushed over and we stop. My rescuer releases my shoulder and turns to me, she's a girl around my age. 

 

She's a couple inches taller with long dark hair and a sharp jaw. Her wardrobe choices make sense for a punk concert: leather pants, a tight denim vest with patches sewn on it, and a pair of black combat boots. 

 

She smirks at my obvious staring, “You ok there cupcake? Those idiots didn't rattle your brain loose when they were knocking you around did they?” 

 

“What? No, I'm ok, um well my brain is ok. More than ok in fact, my teachers have always told me I'm very bright. Not that I think I'm better than anyone, or smarter, just, I'm not lacking in brain function, what i mean to say is I'm ok, my brain is ok, I'll be…”

 

“I'm gonna stop you right there creampuff,” she interrupted. Keep in mind we're in the middle of a crowded ballroom at a punk show, so everything we're saying to each other we're actually yelling at each other in order to be audible, “If you keep rambling I may start to suspect you actually do have brain damage,” she chuckles. 

 

“Don't mock me, I was getting trampled. I was going to thank you for saving me, but you obviously don't really care so if you excuse me I need to go find my friends.” 

 

“That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious, Cupcake,” she smirks.

 

I just scoff and stomp away to find my friends, taking extra care to avoid getting pulled into the mosh pit again. 

 

I manage to spot Kirsch talking to some tall redhead off to the right up front and make my way towards them as the man with the mohawk onstage introduces the next song, “Hey this song's about George W. Bush.” 

  
  


“ _ As they tightly strapped me in, gave me lethal injection, just a few moments to live, no remorse for what i did, was for the betterment of man, i gave the utmost sacrifice, before more damage could be done I took his life.”  _

  
  
I'm almost to Kirsch when Laf pops up in front of me, “Hey L, I just found out my old friend Carmilla from back in high school is here. I wanna introduce you, she's totally your type, check her out,” they say pointing in the direction from which I came. I look back and see the girl who had mocked me looking in our direction. Laf waves and the girl waves back with an amused expression. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the previous chapter from Carmilla's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I haven't written anything in ages! This was written past midnight and typed on my phone, so there may be typos. If so, please let me know of any you notice so I can fix them. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like me to continue this story further!

Carmilla’s p.o.v.

 

I was so fuckin psyched to see NOFX live. I've loved them since I first discovered them my freshmen year of college and now I'm  finally getting to see them in concert. 

 

I'm near the front of the audience bracing to shove off sweaty moshers when a flash of orange hair crosses my vision, “Hey! Is that you, broody? It is! What's up Carmilla? Haven't seen you since high school graduation!”

 

“Long time no see Laf. Can't say I ever would've expected Perry to let you near one of these concerts, what with all the sweaty people in your personal space, trash all over the floor, and loud music,” I chuckle.

 

Laf smiles widely, “My friend Kirsch bought tickets for us and Perr wasn't gonna offend him by refusing the generosity. He's the dude in the blue tank top chugging overpriced beer near the bar.” 

 

I look over towards the bar along the side of the ballroom and see some large dudebro looking guy downing what can't be his first beer, “Never took you for one to befriend fratboys.”

 

“He grows on you, he may not be a scholar but he's a good guy who cares about people. Perry has never been fond of how messy he can be but she's got a soft spot for that puppy dog of a man,” they laugh. I'm not normally this sociable and friendly but I was always fond of Laf and their mischievous hijinks during high school. For once I’m genuinely happy to bump into into someone from high school. 

 

“Speaking of ginger number 2, where is she?”

 

“Near the back helplessly watching the crowd make a mess,” they cringe at the thought of how distressed Perry must be.

 

“She must really care about you and your friend Kirsch to endure a situation that makes her so anxious,” I say. 

 

“Oh it's not just me, Perr, and Kirsch, our friend Laura is here too. Honestly I think Perry's most concerned for her, i think she's worried about Laura getting tossed around like a ragdoll,” Laf chuckles but I can sense a hint of seriousness in the way they said it. 

 

“She a friend of yours from college?” 

 

“Laura? Oh yeah, she was in the dorms with us. She always ended up sticking her nose into trouble and the rest of us ended up getting dragged into every adventure.” 

 

“Nice,” I say. I'm attempting to listen to what they're saying but I'm distracted by the crew doing sound checks on stage. I realize they're saying something else and so I grunt in response, attempting to be polite and hide that I lost focus.

 

“What an unenthusiastic response,” they deadpan. 

 

“Sorry Laf, got distracted. What were you saying?” I ask.

 

“My friend Laura is really awesome, I think you two could potentially hit it off! Want me to introduce you to her?” I can tell Laf is excited at the prospect of playing matchmaker. 

 

“Sure why not,” I figure I've got nothing to lose, and Laf seems really enthusiastic so how could I say no? If I'm not into her nothing has to happen. And hey, if she's cute maybe I'll end up having a little fun tonight. 

 

“Earth to Carmilla,” they wave a hand in front of my face, “you zoned out again. You ok?” 

 

“What? Yeah. I'm fine. I'd love to meet your friend, find me later and you can introduce us,” a flash of light brown hair near the front captured my attention. There's a short girl jumping up and down in the crowd trying to get a better view of the stage. She looks about my age and has a determined expression in her face. 

 

“I think the band is about to come on stage, I'm gonna go check on Perry. I'll find you later,” and with that they disappear into the crowd. 

 

Fat Mike dances out onto the stage, eventually trailed by the rest of the band. After introductions they start their first song and I look for the short girl I saw before in the crowd. She's clutching onto the railing near the stage while some big sweaty guy keeps crushing her each time the mosh pit pushes him forward. 

 

She gets shoved and I watch as she gets helplessly pulled into the pit. Guys are pushing her around blindly, completely ignoring the distress she appears to be in. I start shoving my way into the pit when I see some asshole hit her in the face. 

 

I get to her and grab her shoulder, deflecting sweaty bodies with my free arm as I pull her out of the mosh pit. 

 

Once I've led her to safety I release my hold on her shoulder and turn to face her. I smirk when I catch her looking me up and down.

 

“You ok there cupcake? Those idiots didn't rattle your brain loose when they were knocking you around did they?” 

 

She frowns and starts rambling nervously, “What? No, I'm ok, um well my brain is ok. More than ok in fact, my teachers have always told me I'm very bright. Not that I think I'm better than anyone, or smarter, just, I'm not lacking in brain function, what i mean to say is I'm ok, my brain is ok, I'll be…”

 

I'm gonna stop you right there cupcake,” I cut her off, “if you keep rambling I may start to suspect you actually do have brain damage.” 

 

“Don't mock me, I was getting trampled. I was going to thank you for saving me, but you obviously don't really care so if you excuse me I need to go find my friends.” 

 

“That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious, Cupcake,” I smirk at her as she scowls at me. 

 

She stomps off angrily, heading towards the corner of the stage. I see Laf stop her and say something. My stomach flips. Shit. That must have been Laf’s friend Laura and I just royally pissed her off. And holy shit is she hot. 

 

I compose myself in time to see Laf and Laura turn towards me. Laf points and then waves to me. I manage to feign an amused smile and wave back. Laura still looks just as irritated as she did as she stormed away from me. Laf begins to lead Laura through the crowd in my direction, presumably to introduce us. Fuck. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos or formatting errors let me know, I typed this on my phone in the middle of the night and didnt have anyone beta it so there are probably mistakes.
> 
> Let me know if you if you think i should continue this. I like to think Carmilla is a big fan of hardcore punk. 
> 
> The song lyrics are from "The man I killed" by NOFX.


End file.
